The Bloody Rose & The Blue Moon
by starfier
Summary: Kagome a normal girl escapes from her safe world and finds a totally different and dark kingdom where she'll learn her destiny as the Bloody Rose and possibly unlock the secrets of the the Blue Moon.
1. Sacrifice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, plot line or any of its characters. I only own the plot line I'm brainstorming, and the character I may create. Oh I also do not make any money off of this, it's for fun.

The Bloody Rose & The Blue Moon

Chapter 1: Sacrifice

Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined she'd be in this situation…She always thought _they_ were myths, stories passed down from generation to generation: stories to scare kids. Like the boogieman, Freddie, or Chucky…but she was wrong…she was lied to. Even with what she had learned, what she'd seen of their world she still wanted to believe that she was in a dream- a nightmare- and just didn't know how to escape it. But it was real, oh _so_ real, and she didn't know how she would get out alive…how she would escape _them_…

"Is the sacrifice ready?" the _thing_ that brought her here asked Adam, the other monster that kept her company. She couldn't really see _his_ face, only hear his haunting voice…the voice that sounded so familiar…the one who she had last seen, who wanted her here… He was the one that had followed her.

Adam had said she'd be sacrificed to _him_…their prince, that apparently she was the reincarnation of a women, a priestess of some sorts that placed a curse on them and made them what they are today.

"Yeah the wench is ready as she'll ever be," Adam sneered, while looking at her with his red ruby blood eyes, deadly god beauty, and obvious hatred…but she didn't know _why_. Trying to stay cool she simply stared at Adam, not being able to see anyone else but him, not knowing what else to do. She couldn't freak out she needed to survive this…what ever it was.

Sighing she looked around the jail cell she had been placed, memorizing its layout, just incase it was the last thing she'd see. Looking closely around she'd admit it wasn't what she pictured as a jail cell to be.

It was comfortable; four walls painted red, with a nice looking wooden chair finished off with a red-valet seat pad. A small window letting in the ghostly moons rays, black carpet flooring and a small desk with flower carvings adorning it, and red roses in a golden vase.

_Roses_, she couldn't help but smile and enjoy their enchanting scent…even though she was in no place to do so…

She loved roses, and having them near her…made her feel safe…and almost whole. Next to the roses there was also pen and paper, she assumed it was for anyone who wanted to write, their last words, and a steal door with a small barred window that allowed her to see anyone who was looking at her, enclosed her.

She had expected it to be…less welcoming. It looked and felt like a reception room, or a small office-_well_ without the bars it would…

Yet besides its illusive comfort, she couldn't get pass the fact that maybe…she would never see her family again…never taste freedom.

Tears were threatening to roll down her cheeks, the very air she breathe in was suffocating her…sitting on the chair she thought about it for the thousand time, was this were it was really going to end? Would she be scarified? If only she had listened to her mama and not gone out of the house like she'd told her. If only she had not been so stubborn, she wouldn't be here…wherever _here_ was. She balled her hands into fist letting her tears roll down silently, not making a sound, only letting the pain ease out…and she had no one else to blame but her self.

She was Kagome Higurashi, 17 years old and had never set foot out of the shrine not since she was little…

Clutching her heart she tried to surpass the pain she felt in her chest…she had been born with a hole in her heart, at least that's what her mama told her. For this reason she was never permitted to be a meter outside the shrine, unless she was going to school.

She had been captive in a perfect world, isolated, but that's not what she wanted…it's not what she wanted her life to be. She had a free spirit, even though she never showed it. Her soul called to her to explore but neither mama nor granddad would permit this, so when she turned 17, she decided that that would change.

_Well_ today was her 17 birthday or shall she say yesterday, seeing as its way past 12am, she set out her plan. She decided it was time to sneak out, not that she hadn't tried it before, but this time it was different…somehow she felt she needed to leave the shrine…that it was time to explore…like something was calling her soul.

Yet how had she been so stupid, how could she, Kagome, been so selfish and reckless and left her family, her home, her haven…for a night out that turned out tragic?

She just wanted to have fun, hang out with friends, or at least she thought they were her _friends_ but things didn't go as planned and well she ended up here…if only she knew _where_ here really was, and _why_ she was here. Her pathetic excuse for going out really shamed her, whipping her eyes she stud up as she heard the door being open. …If only she hadn't left the shrine…_if only_…

"Reincarnation it is time for the Ryūketsu no bara ceremony," Adam said, looking up she knew from his expression that she wouldn't be coming back to this cell. *****Ryūketsu no bara- roughly translated as bloody rose (at least that s what Google told me ^_^;) 


	2. The Cause

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, plot line or any of its characters. I only own the plot line I'm brainstorming, and the character I may create. Oh I also do not make any money off of this, it's for fun.

Chapter 2: The Cause

-Flash Back-

Clumsily closing the door behind her she locked it, she was on a mission, and noone would stop her. She had to leave before her family got back from Souta's piano recital. She only had one chance and she was not going to blow it…Skipping down next to where the scared tree she said a small prayer…she just hope they won't be mad. Running down the shrines steps she headed off.

"Hey girl, I thought you were a no show," Tim laughed as she arrived to the coffee shop they had agreed to meet their friends. Today was her 17 birthday and he, and the rest of her friends had decided it was time for her to enjoy herself before it was to late…and well she had agreed to go out. Walking into the café she smiled a wary smile…she knew it might have been a bad choice but she was sick of staying in the shrine, she knew she _was_ actually sick but not dead…

"Heyy Kags! You look better than the last time I saw you!" Sango shouted from the booth all her friends were sitting at. Miroku, Shippo, Ayame, Koga, Kikyo and even Inuyahsa were their…all her friends. Her only link to the outside world, without them she'd be sooooo lost. They were always there for her…

"Ha, I bet she'll start freakin' out soon, going on about how it was a bad idea to come…" Inuyasha said smirking at her. The nerve of that guy! She was totally not thinking that …well only a little bit.

"Shut up Inuyasha, I'm not a baby! I came to enjoy myself," she stuck her tongue out at him like she'd always do when she didn't want to say something nasty, somehow he always brought that reaction out of her…

"Come on you guys we need to go to the club! I'm _dying_ to party" Miroku rumbled, arms holding Sango.

"Yeah the monks right, we need' a get some life into you girl!" the always arrogant Koga said standing up and heading for the coffee shops door, fallowed by everyone.

She could do this she could totally do this…she tried to take a step…but she was frozen in place.

"You coming Kagome?" Shippo asked shaking her a little, "Yeah, I'm ready to party!" she said ever so reluctantly, maybe Inuyasha was right maybe she wasn't ready for this…

"Kagome everything will be alright, chill out," her cousin Kikyo bashed as they all got into Inuyasha's van…it sort of reminded her of the Mystery Machine…giggling she got into the van, but she'd never tell him or he'd have her head…

Yeah Kikyo was probably right, everything will be ok…

"We're HERE," Ayame chimed in her tender voice as they pulled up to an old storage house…

Looking around she was skeptical…where were they?

"But I thought we were going to a club," she asked as we parked in front of the storage house. It was an old Victorian styled building, with large pointed gates covered in ivory. Large dragon gargoyles everywhere ….it seemed so weird…

"The clubs in side you baby," the soon to be dead, wait till she'd get her hands on him, narcissist dog-like Inuyasha said as they got out of the van and headed straight for the gates. However for some reasons she had feeling things were so not ok….

"Hello who is this?" the box located next to the gate spoke.

"It's Inuyasha and company," he said, while they waited.

"Is she with you?" he voice questioned…. Brushing her hair from her face she filled behind Sango. Catching what the voice said she couldn't help but whom he was referring to.

"Of course I'm not stupid, now let us in," Inuyasha ranted as the gate opened.

**-FLASHBACK ENDS-**

She should have known…but how could she have…she should have never come…why did they do this to her…_why?_

The building walls seemed so evil and ominous. Portraits of people…not people but them, hung around in elegant attire, ruby rose vases located at every corner, and dim lights illuminated the hallways. Everything looked so dead, well at least everything she saw her were she was. But before getting here, what she saw was more gruesome…it brought tears to her eyes… "Quit your crying girl, you should be honored" the tall raven headman escorting me said.

_Honored_…why should she be freaking honored? She was betrayed by her friends, was probably going to be killed, and sacrificed to _monsters_.

_I don't think I should be honored._


	3. At Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, plot line or any of its characters. I only own the plot line I'm brainstorming, and the character I may create. Oh I also do not make any money off of this, it's for fun.

Chapter 3:At Last

Suddenly stopping she'd tried to make a run for it for the second time…well tried to, "HEY! I'm SO not ready to be a freakin' sacrifice," she said when she saw Adam block the escape route she was planning to use…not looking too happy. "… hey what do you think you're doing put me down! Put me down!" She shrieked as Adam carried her, while she tried with all her young women might to escape, there was no way on earth, um eh well _wherever_ she was _that_ she was going to become a Bloody Rose sacrifice, whatever that was! Any why it sounded like it hurt…

"Shut your mouth you sissy, I am takin' you his majesty, as he order. Don't blame me, it's my job, if it were up to me I would have killed you along time ago," He ranted as they walked once more through the mazy hallways, passing rooms, lamps, a courtyard and portraits.

"Freakin' humans, it's because of ya' we are what we are, why we are forced to be in this darkness!" Wait a minute…what did he me mean a long time ago? Who was this prince and since when has he been planning this?

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey you guy's what…is this place?" She questioned walking through the front gate taking in the sensory. Everything seemed normal but wasn't. There were rose bushes, an angle shaped water fountain gushing sprinkling water, and a few semi-living trees with a. …Marble walk way? _Marble?_

"_Are you going to stand there gawking at plants or are ya' readddyy to partttiiieeee?" _Koga's obnoxious shrieking startled her as she continued walking to the front door.

Ha, he's probably right she was just being a little bit jumpy; once she was in side everything will be totally cool!

"Hey! Wait up!" she shouted, noticing they had left her behind as she fought herself to gain more courage. Finally reached the front step and headed into the doorway when suddenly she heard something….

"…_Kagome…" _

What was that?

"_Kagome…it's time…" _Turning around she looked out into the night… she could have sworn…something just called her…something said _her _name.

"Kags are you ok?" Sango out of nowhere shook her, pulling her into the doorway once more.

"No, it's just…" she began but shook her head deciding to forget it. She was way too paranoid.

"It's just what?" Sango insisted as they made it further into the hallway.

"It's nothing, so where is the party?" She asked becoming curious on where the party was going to be held.

"Kags did anyone ever tell you that you're a weirdo?" Sango started giggling, strangely avoiding her question….

"Yeah, duh girl weirdo is my middle name…but seriously where is the party?" She asked following Sango and everybody else in front of them. Heading into a stairway going to the basement. Looking around place she felt chills. This house was so big… and blue…well it felt blue. Yeah, blue everything seemed like it was in mourning… this is a strange place for a party.

"WE'RE HERE! HEY DUCHE OPEN UP! _SHE'S_ HERE," Inuyasha announced as they entered the basement…huh shewonder to whom he was babbling to and about whom _she_ was.

"Silence half-breed," a baritone voice coolly announced coming from…. behind the bookshelf?

"Yeah, yeah, someone needs to really take that stick up your ass out, I think its doing you wrong your freakin' majesty," Inuyasha sassed grinning ear to ear…looking at…_her_?

"You should really mind your mangers dog, or do I need to remind you of your place?" The voice…the same voice she had heard outside! She knew she had heard something, but what was going on?

"Hey you guys you mind filling me in or something cuz things are getting freaky…" she started to back up next to Sango using her as her support.

"Kags I'm sorry," she was tossed on to the floor and Sango began to tie her hands. What was going on! Ouch that hurt, her heart, it hurt it…burns.

"Sango my heart, it hurts, what are you doing what's going on?" she whispered hot tears speeding out of her eyes.

"We're all sorry, but it must be done," Kikyo said, stepping into the bookcase but how is that possible? They were going through it, her Inuyasha, Ayame, Koga, Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo!

"You guys' please, don't leave me please, my heart." And that's when it all went blanked, her body got numb, eyesight darkened and that voice, it came close.

"Kagome, Kagome, I know your heart hurts…because after all these year it's time …at last"


	4. Not Letting Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, plot line or any of its characters. I only own the plot line I'm brainstorming, and the character I may create. Oh I also do not make any money off of this, it's for fun.

Chapter 4: Not Letting Go

- LONG AGO-

"This Sesshomaru… will _not_ let you go Miko," he, forgetting his station, letting his emotions barely quiver in his voice and actions, franticly kept both his legs nailed to the floor on the outer rim of the well; bearing the destruction, the chaos surrounding them. Holding on to the one, the only one his world, his miko. She would not be permitted to leave him, not now, not after the short time they had spent together, not after he realized he needed her.

They had met a year ago…well in truth two years ago when he tried to kill her…but they had _truly_ met one year ago. When he was force to join forces with her…

At first he hated her…she was human, he a demon, opposites nothing in common…but as time went on his opinion changed…he didn't realize why…or how but it did. Something about her called to him…and he hated so…sadly as said time went on he realized he couldn't do anything about it…She had become his world. The breath he needed, however he didn't love her…that was beneath him…yet the thought of losing her was unacceptable.

He knew the risk he was taking in order to save her; that by forcing her to stay, by allowing her to live, everything would be chaos. What she had done, besides her obvious innocent motives, was corrupted, and would bring only pain. But he didn't care, he'd rather everything go to hell than let her leave, to loose her.

Kagome, was aware of this, it wouldn't be easy for him or her, but she also knew if it weren't for her nothing of this would be going on, and the only way to end this, to save the world, her friends, him, she would have to sacrifice herself. She had to let go, the war had to end.

"I know you won't," smiling the she creased her lover one last time before letting his hand go.

"I know you won't, but…I am," and with those last words she was engulfed by the red whirlpool the well had transformed into, taking her, and leaving him, the moon utterly alone.

***Present***

'Why…why Kagome, why did you let go'

"Prince, is it true is she really here, is _she _the rose, the _Bloody Rose_?" Mustuki, the servant next to him unknowingly knocked him out of his daydream. No not a dream, a nightmare, his last memories of her, his rose.

"Yes," he responded refocusing on the task at hand, trying to get her back, it was time for redemptions, to break the curse, and get answers. He had seen her; she seemed to be the same, his fragile flower. It did not matter the means he had gone to too get her back, not even if she thought her friends betrayed her, all that matter was that she was finally near him, with him.

But would she hate him…could she? Did it matter?

_No_, all that mattered was that they were together…right?

"Yes, it is time to commence the ritual," getting up he, fallowed by Mustuki left his studied and headed for the ritual chambers. He present, and paying attention to his surrounding, walked and walked while his mind wondering in circles, not being able to focus.

He knew what he didn't know then. That what she had done was only to save him…that the consequences that resulted were a grain of sand compared to their results. What she had done allowed them to live…not in the way he had hoped but nevertheless he, and everyone were in her dept.

All the centuries of being alone were now over. He now felt what he had then but was to scared too admit…he cared for her.

He was sure she still loved him, and he cared for her…because a demon could not love, at least not he.

'Kagome, today we will finally be together again, finally I will have my rose back, and this time I won't let you go'

Authors note: Ok so to make it clear, Sesshomaru does not love Kagome, well at least he won't admit it, because he's a demon…he cares for her deeply something that over time he has recognized. However being his royal cold self-Sesshomaru can't accept the notion of love…well at least not yet ;) I've always felt like Sesshomaru could never really love anyone…he could grow very attached to someone, and care for him or her…but love is something he doesn't recognize. Keep that in mind through out this story, this journey is for Kagome to find her self…but also Sesshomaru. Thanks for reading!


	5. Please

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, plot line or any of its characters. I only own the plot line I'm brainstorming, and the character I may create. Oh I also do not make any money off of this, it's for fun.

Chapter 5: Please

"Are you guys sure we did the right thing?" Sango murmured through clenched teeth more to herself than anyone…. She couldn't believe she had actually gone through with it, she knew it was necessary but she felt like dirt. Dirty dirt, the one mixed with stinking manure. No, she wasn't even dirt, at least dirt was useful and…and didn't betray its friends…

"Hey, you guys," scanning the room, wanting somebody to answer her hopeless question to ease her tortured soul, she voiced. Sadly she realized she was alone in her thoughts and pain. Currently she was in the ritual room in which… _Kagome_ would be sacrificed and it made her feel sick and pathetic. Nevertheless her feelings didn't matter because the room was filled with countless _Datensi, _ the _Da-ku souru, _eager to see the show. She was like them, she was a…

MonsterPatheticA leech

However _those _creaturesdidn't disgust her as much as _they_ did, Kagome's _friends_. Koga was sitting next to some of the chicks obviously trying to get some, Kikyo and Inuyasha flirting, Shippo and Miroku having a staring contest, as if nothing happened, all of them; Kagome's so called _friends_. As if they hadn't betrayed their friend. The one they had sworn to protect. Even she, _she _had betrayed her, after she sworn she wouldn't fall so low, but they needed Kagome, she wouldn't be mad right?

"Ladies and Gentlemen the moment has arrived, help me greet our Prince, our Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler of our dark clan of the Moon!" Cheers could be heard echoing in the room as he entered. But for her, just seeing him made her blood boil.

If it weren't for his weak _love_, _if_ you could even call what he felt, or what he showed he felt love, or if hadn't been for his selfishness, nothing would have ever happened. She and the others wouldn't even be _here_. They would have died hundredths of years ago. But no what the prince wanted he got, and how she loathed him. He first had hated Kagome, then grown attached to her, then left her, then…she didn't even know! What she did know was that he didn't deserve Kagome.

"Now Datenshi let us welcome the **Ryūketsu no bara**!" Sango saw Michi announce, riling up all the _Datenshi. _

'_Kagome I'm so sorry'_…Sango watched as Kagome was carried into the room, kicking and screaming.

'_Don't be mad please'_

*****_ Datenshi- _Fallen Angel (Google)

_***** Da-ku souru-_ dark souls (Google)


	6. Who Are You?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, its character or plot line.

Chapter 6:

Who Are You?

"I told you to let me GO!" Kagome screeched, being dropped on the floor in front everyone.

"Ouch… that hurt you troll!" she yelled slowly getting up, looking around her and was amazed.

She saw them, all of them, her friends, and the other monsters. All of them were smiling, looking at her with hate or lust Red orbs scanned her; the room was packed. Golden chandeliers adorned the grand room, rows of Victorian tables were laid out, banquets of roses twinkled on top of them, and banners were hung on the sealing.

"Girl, you would do good in shutting your trap before…." Suddenly Adam, the monster that brought her here, stopped cold, a horror struck expression crossed his face and he fell to his knees.

"Before what," an elusive voice questioned, the same voice she had heard earlier! But wait he was…behind her? She turned around and sure enough there he was, well who ever _he_ was.

He had a dark aura to him. Tall, silver moon hair, magenta marks gracing his godly face, he seemed so…perfect.

"Please for-gi-i-ve m-m-my…my imprudence mi-lord, I… was only…" Adam franticly stumbled with his words.

Yeezz who ever this guy is really needs to teach her how he's doing this to Adam, it would really work when dealing with Inu…_Inuyasha_; however she almost forgot that he wasn't her friend anymore.

"Silence, I do not need your worthless excuses Adam," The godly guy merely stated truing his stare at her. She had prepared to face a monster, a cold god, however she couldn't help but notice the light in those golden orbs…they beckoned…_he_ beckoned her…so worm as if she were coming…home

"_Kagome_," he said her name with so much passion, so much love-something she had never heard before, but _why?_

"Will you accompany this Sesshomaru, the Blue Moon ruler, to save our people?" he extended his hand, as if he actually expected her to accept _it_.

Her mind was spinning, she was confused, her body was going slightly numb, and that odd feeling in her heart was felt again. It ached. What was going on, where was she?

"N…o…No," she whispered. Her head hurt her heart hurt. These things betrayed her, and now she was expected to help? Who did this guy think he was?

"Who…are _you_?" she stated backing away from that thing, from the monster before her, from all of them. When she did so, she noticed that light she had seen moments ago was gone, his hand turned into a deadly fist, and she felt even more confused.


	7. Cold Shoulder

*I don't own Inuyasha, the plot line or any of its characters. Only the plotline and characters I'm crafting*

Chapter 7: Cold Shoulder

_Silence_

That's all she heard.

_Silence_

Ok, well maybe she should say something…here goes nothing…

"Who…are you? Where am I? What do you mean _our _people? I don't even know you? Oh yea I thought what you just did to Adam was pretty cool; he was practically having a strutting heart attack! You gotta teach me that sometime. Oh and by the why how do you know me? What this whole thing about a sacrifice, am I going to die or something- cause if I am I'd at least want to know wh-" she stopped mid-way. What was she doing? She was babbling like a fool!

"Hn. You always did ask many questions" the room busted in an awkward laugh, which only grew to a louder one, but she didn't get it.

"What do you mean?" she pleaded becoming very much aware everyone behind her.

"Perhaps you _truly_ are not her" Staring at her he merely sighed. She noticed his eyes had changed from warm to critically cold. "The ritual shall be postpone"

_Eh?_ He was walking away from her!

"Hey! Are you gonna answer and of my questions?" she shouted running after the mysterious guy she had hurt, or at least she thought she had, but now it seemed he was running away from _her_? Just a moment ago he was treating her like he knew her, now he was…

"Hey I'm talking to you!" she panted finally catching up to the tall devil.

"Girl, this one needs not answer what he believes to be a waste of breath" and with that the blue moon guy disappeared.


	8. Mother?

Chapter 8: Mother?

Humph, whatever. Let him disappear on her like she cared! Kagome stomped her feet trying to figure out where she was. She had not realized how far she had fallowed Mr. Bipolar.

_Just great. _

She was lost.

Even more than she was before.

"Asshole!" she shouted hoping with all her might that he had heard her.

Who did he think he was? With his talk of "save our people", his mood swings she decided he was PMS-ing. She had thought only girls had those.

Walking a little further where she thought she had come from she felt it.

_Ouch _

She stopped. Her breath was becoming labored, hands shaking, and legs numbing. She felt it again that stupid heartache…it never hurt before…at least not like this…

Falling to her knees she began to lose her vision. What was going on?

"Someone…. help-me" she whispered.

_"….oka-san!"_

_Mother?_

Did someone just call her mother? She tried to open her eyes but her lids were to heavy.

_"oka-san its me, everything will be ok"_

That voice.

"you?" she whispered falling into full slumber.


	9. Aiko

Chapter 9: Aiko

Perhaps he had calculated it incorrectly…perhaps it was too early…perhaps he-

"SESSHOMARU! How could you! I just found her…on the _floor passed out_! What did you do to oka-san"?

Oka-san that girl was not oka-san…not his rose…not his anything…right?

"This one does not discuses what is not of importance. Not even to you" He bluntly stated to her not deeming it necessary to even face her….

"Excuse me? I'm pretty sure it's important anything that has to do with mom and you should be important and discussed with me. I know she wasn't there for me from birth…I know she doesn't even know who I am-nor do I know who she is but…but she is my mother just because she doesn't remember anything right now does not mean you get to treat her like…like someone you hate or something! She was on the floor in pain, probably because of something you did and you think it's not important! I knew you were cold…with others but I never would have thought you'd be cold with her or me!"

He decided to turn towards her; Topaz eyes clashed with gold…pureness with ruthlessness.

Aiko

She was much like his rose. The one from long ago…with crystal blue eyes, radiant smile, long blue black hair, warm pure heart, but rowdy spirit…yes their daughter was so like her…yet not.

Aiko was an independent child, out-spoken and powerful. Her blue eyes mirrored her mothers, but were lighter. Her hair held its blue black hews but also its silver streaks. Her smile was just as brilliant but masked when deemed necessary unlike her mothers whose smile never seemed to vanish.

"Earth to father are you even listening to me?" Aiko folded her arms across her chest an annoyed, saddened and concerned faced pointed towards him.

"Hn."

"Hn? Really is that all your going to say?" Her arms dropped as if he deflated her bubble.

Much like Kagome had done once…

-FLASHBACK-

"Sesshomaru what if I told you…that…well…that I love you?" She whispered.

Slanting his eyes towards her he stopped walking, as had she. They had been spending the last six months training; Spending every moment together…to his displeasure at first but then turning into a daily routine thing. But love?

Surely she jested…

"Earth to Mr. Perfect are you listening to me?" Folding her arms across her chest she pouted, her eyes full of annoyance hope and fear.

He did not love her…he did not need her…she was an ally that was all…

"Hn" Yes she did not mean anything more than that.

"Hn? Really is that all your going to say?" Her arms dropped as if he deflated her bubble. Her emotions' taking a sour turn, hope was gone, confusion and sadness swirled around her aura, but he could not do anything for her. She was not of any importance. Then she started to laugh which he found strange…even for her.

"Ha, I was just joking with you! I don't love you. I enjoy your company though!" Kagome smiled her disturbing radiant smile. The one that at times made him ease his stance…however he could feel it was not genuine.

"Hn. Do not be decisive Miko it does not suite you" he commented once again resuming their evening walk. Contemplating what she had questioned…

"Hai, it is not a lie, and it is not the truth…" Kagome spoke picking up her pace jogging a little to get in front of him, but turning to look at him. Crystal blue met gold…pureness with ruthlessness. "I my self don't even know what I feel anymore Sesshomaru-sama"

Kagome

"Hn"

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Yes they were much alike that's why he cherished his daughter so dearly. She was the only thing that helped him through all those years with out his rose, through the curse.

"I listened Aiko, however this matter for now should not be spoken of. For now the miko-"

"_Oka-san…"_ she corrected

"Yes…does not remember so it would be best if she were left alone until things change"

"Fine…but I still intend on being next to her until she remembers and _Rin_ is going to help. You wont stop us." Smirking Aiko walked out of his study leaving him with a small migraine.

Rin and Aiko they made an unstoppable force…this was sure to be interesting.

Authors Note:

OMG THEY HAD A DAUGHTER! What? How? When? Where? Why? Lol Yeah I didn't see that one coming but that's what Sesshomaru wanted and he wouldn't let me write anything else but what he wanted or he threaten to gut me…so yeah lol

OK so I know I haven't updated in a long time…and this chapter was pretty lame…but I had school and volunteering and work and then writers block (plus I'm a pretty bad writer) so things just pilled up and didn't get the chance to write much =-= However I'm going to try to write a chapter at least once a week or once every week and a half ^_^ so just stick with me and hopefully things will pick up in this story and things can get more interesting with love and everything else that involves fluff lol


	10. Bloody Ties

Chapter 10: Bloody Ties

"Mmm your such a devil!" She squealed while she was on his lap.

"I've been called worst little one"

"Hahaha stop it—mmm"

"Excuse me"

He smirked letting the girl in his lap rest. "Yes?"

"Naraku I've come to inform you that the Bloody Rose has been delivered to the Blue Moon. What is are move going to be?"

Naraku's sinister bloody red eyes gleamed in the dark room, a wicked smile spread across his face, while his claws dug into the fair maiden that lay in his lap.

"Naraku darling that-ouch. That hur-ts" she whimpered.

Digging in deeper into her neck Naruku savored how her aura went into panic, how the blood spread through his claws, dripping down the sluts creamy skin. Dipping his head down he followed the bloody trail streaming down her neck. It brought back so many memories, it made him feel whole …_well almost_.

"How delightful isn't Mustuki? Blood. How erotic it makes one feel. Do you want some? I'm more than willing to share…" Naraku stared at his faithful allay Mustuki.

Mustuki just started back, unfazed by Narakus obvious and distasteful offer.

"As tempting as that sounds, I believe I asked you a question" His green oak eyes challenged Naraku's bloody red.

"Always a stick in the mud aren't' we Mustuki?" Smirking Naraku tossed the girls body across the room.

"Very well Mustuki, if you must know now we wait" Licking his fingers of the crimson liquid striating up and staring at Mustuki.

Yes…wait for the darling miko…

"Is that not foolish? What if she gains all her memories and power?"

"I am not a complete full. I shall allow her to gain all her precious memories. Her love for her foolish friends, for the _Datenshi_ the _Da-ku souru, _the weak moon, and her hate for me. That way when I obtain her, when I make her mine…when I taste her blood once more she'll know why. She will not gain her power…I am completely sure of it," He said wickedly fantasizing the moment when the Miko would be his…

"Yes she shall not escape me this time…and you can tell that to your faithful dog lord, Mustuki" Naraku challenged.

"I only have one faithful lord, Naraku"

"Hai, yes well lets see where your loyalties lie this time…_little brother_"


	11. Mustuki

Chapter 11: Mustuki

Flash Back

* * *

"Mustuki," She strung the last beads on the necklace before looking at his cold violet eyes, "is this wrong?"

"Whatever do you mean Lady Kagome?" He raised his brow in a mocking way, like he did when they would practice her miko powers and he would comment on how he had no idea how the gods could let such 'power' be wasted on a human, which would only make her angrier and fight harder.

"I'm no lady!" Smiling she stuck her tongue out, "Anyways you know what I mean, if I put these beads on him…I will save him…you too and Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, Inuyasha and everyone else!" She saw no wrong in that… but he did.

"Alas…I'm fully aware of that notion, you would save them, but you would create monsters" he smirked stepping away from the wall he had been reclining on as she worked the last beads on to the necklace in side her personal chambers. "Also," Bending down to her level, because she was laying on the floor on a pillow he looked at her, "It's very wrong", he grabbed hold of her chin, his eyes shinning with warm fire, which reflected from the fireplace, which was located behind her.

"um…Mustuki?" she mumbled completely helpless, wanting to back away but being trapped, not wanting to be burned by the fire.

"Because you would forget _me,_" he pressed his lips on to hers.

-Flash Back Ends-

* * *

Sighing he closed his eyes looking up at the ceiling in his room, his blue ceiling the color of _her_ eyes, remembering their last memory together. He had left Naraku's den a few hours ago, and his words still boiled his blood.

_"Hai, yes well lets see where your loyalties lie this time…little brother"_

How dare he say that…how dare he remind him, that filth wasn't his brother. Getting up from his bed Mustuki looked at the mirror that was reclining on his wall next to his small closet.

_But I am_

Mustuki saw his face, his voice, Naraku's voice it taunted him, like always…when he thought of _her._

It was not his fault; he hadn't meant her any wrong, he clenched his clawed hand letting blood ooze out, staining his pale skin.

Images of her flashed through his mind, the first time they met, how he trained her, how they had shared everything…he shuck his head, his black midnight hair swirled around him, which reached his back.

"_Mustuki…why?"_

There it was again her voice, her sweet crying out voice of betrayal. Her voice was the only thing in his head.

"_I'm no lady!" _

No he wasn't to blame…he didn't betray her…he…he cared for her. This time it would be different this time…she would be his…

_My Kagome_

Turning from his reflection he saw him standing at his door, looking as cold as ever, _bastard. _

Sighing he bowed, "Yes my lord?"

_He_ was to blame it was _his_ fault; looking at the beads on _his _neck Mustuki wanted to rip them off. He didn't deserve to wear them, he had been their when she made it…he didn't deserve her.

Sesshomaru's cold voice pierced his ears, "Mustuki you shall not disturb _her_,"

He…Cannot…see…_her _who the hell did he think he was, Mustuki tried to even out his breath, putting on his poker face, "I wouldn't dream of it my Lord Sesshomaru," Mustuki bowed his head, vowing that it would be one of the last times he ever did.

"Hn" Sesshomaru said turning and leaving him in his empty chambers.

_I shall see her_…she was his.

_Soon…. Soon Sesshomaru you shall fall_

Mustuki vowed

_**Author's Note:**_WHAT MUSTUKI! I bet you guys weren't expecting that lol (and don't forget about that necklace it will play a big role later on…). So yeah I finally updated ^_^! I had writers block…so yea nuff said :/

Next chapter I promise we'll see Kagome again…her memory on the other hand…and fluff…in a while… maybe…Anyways…THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOU WHO ARE READING AND ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED, you guys make me a happy camper :3


End file.
